The field of this invention is directed to animal orthopedic devices, and in particular a leg brace to correct "hocked" and "splayed" leg conditions primarily in ratites.
Ratites are large avian bipeds which includes ostriches, emus, rheas. Often ratites raised in captivity develop leg problems which will eventually cause the bird to become incapacitated. Veterinary surgery to correct these conditions is far too costly and also not too successful.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an economical and highly effective orthopedic leg device to correct leg problems in ratites.
It is the object of the invention to correct "hock" and "splayed" leg conditions common in ratites raised in captivity.